


Calculated

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-01
Updated: 2005-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <i>O.C. Missing Scene Challenge 2005</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Calculated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _O.C. Missing Scene Challenge 2005_.

Ryan knocks once on Seth's bedroom door before he opens it. "Can I study in here?"

"Yeah, of course, man. Why?"

"It smells like something died in the pool house."

Seth looks up from his sketchbook and asks suspiciously, "Did something die in the pool house?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay, but you would tell me if-"

"If I chopped someone up and left them in the tub to decompose? Of course I'd tell you, Seth. No one keeps secrets better."

"There's no need to make fun," Seth pouts returning his attention to his sketchpad.

"So can I study in here?" Ryan repeats. "'Cause your mom's in the kitchen and Sandy's got the t.v. in the living room on."

"Mom's in the kitchen?" Seth's head snaps up.

"Working. Not cooking."

"Oh, okay," Seth's sigh of relief is audible.

"Yeah. So?"

"Study away, my brother," Seth gestures at his room. "Mi casa es su casa."

Ryan settles himself on the floor at the foot of Seth's bed and spreds his school supplies around. He picks up his Physics book and a pencil. He has just finished printing his name on his paper when Seth interrupts.

"You picked me fourth?"

"What?"

"Pool house. Kitchen. Living room. My room." Seth ticks the locations off on his fingers. "I'm you're fourth choice?"

"Yes."

"Why? I'm your best friend, Ryan. Why am I not your first choice?"

"This is why." Ryan sounds tired.

"What? What is why?"

"Because you talk. A lot. And I need to study."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Okay. You work on your art, and I'll work on my physics and we'll both study quietly together." Ryan picked up his pencil and resumed working on a problem. Seth rustled papers.

******

"Ryan?"

"Seth."

"This isn't what I consider quality Seth-Ryan time."

"Noted."

"Good. So we'll clock some time on the Playstation later?"

"If I get my homework done before bed."

Seth fell silent and Ryan took the moment to complete another question.

"Ryan?"

"Yes, Seth."

"You remember when you used to be fun? You did you know."

"Seth?"

"Yes, Ryan?"

"When do you study?"

"Um."

"That's pretty much what I thought."

"I... Well sometimes I..."

"Just be quiet, okay?"

"Sure, man."

******

"Ryan?"

"What, Seth?"

"What are you doing?"

"I attempting to do a very complicated problem."

"Oh. Can I play with your graphing calculator?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm using it."

"But..."

"Seth, interupt me again and I will throw the calculator at you."

"Fine," Seth sighs. "Go back to your studying."

"Thank you."

******

"Ryan?"

CRASH!

"Ow, Ryan!"

"I told you not to interrupt me again."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey!"

Hey, what?" Ryan asks suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing, go back to your homework."

"I can't, I... oh."

"Yeah."

"If I find any dirty pictures graphed on to my calculator, Seth..."

"Oh! Good idea!"

"...I will shove that calculator so far up your ass..."

"Yes, Mom."

"I mean it. I will hurt you."

"Uh-huh."

"Just because I never have, doesn't mean I won't."

"I believe you, Ryan."

"Seth..."

"I give up. I'm going back to the stinky pool house." Ryan announced, standing and gathering his things.

"I'm not that bad." Seth protested as Ryan strode out of the room, "I'm not!"


End file.
